


Three's a crowd (or not)

by Elizabehta_Beilschmidt



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, can't believe I'm posting this, devil's threesome with the devil himself, i may or may not have a kink with lucifer's ring, maze's magic hands, the thing is don't read this in a public place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21538099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabehta_Beilschmidt/pseuds/Elizabehta_Beilschmidt
Summary: Considering a Devil's threesome with the Devil himself sounded funny in the beginning. He was delighted with the idea, of course. And Maze? Apparently she had been wanting to bang her for a while.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Mazikeen, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Mazikeen/Lucifer Morningstar, Mazikeen & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 148
Collections: LuciferBingo





	Three's a crowd (or not)

**Author's Note:**

> So. This has been sitting in my WIPs for a loooong time. One more smutty fic left and I'll have my bingo!
> 
> For the Wild Card. Chose "Double Penetration" as a prompt.

It all started when Chloe had a bit too much time on her hands as she sorted paperwork; because when she had nothing to occupy her mind with, she would let it wander.

This time she was thinking about last night’s adventures in Lucifer’s penthouse. Lately they had been trying new things, stuff she felt comfortable with; and after the roleplay debacle Lucifer had been introducing to their sex life his plenty of experience in a more paced way.

Who knew how much there was to learn about anal sex? Definitely not Chloe, whose last week had been a storm of different sized dildos and a talk about safety and what not to do’s and such. Lucifer had been very patient with her, and in the end it paid off. She blushed thinking about the delicious sensations he evoked in her last night, the way he slowly brought her to an explosive orgasm. The truth is she wanted an encore.

“Thinking something funny?”

She jumped at Ella’s voice, turning in time to catch a knowing smirk. 

“No?” her retort came out more as a question.

“Don’t worry, I won’t call you out on it.” The lab tech giggled at the detective’s confused face. “Daydreaming about that hot piece of boyfriend you have, girl! I can’t fathom what kind of crazy stuff you guys do behind doors!”

Chloe absolutely _didn’t_ blush at the implications. Nop. She wasn’t.

“Don’t know what are you talking about.” She turned back to her papers, not really reading a word.

“Knew it!” Ella clapped her hands once, gasping. “Oh my gosh! I need details!”

“Shh!!” 

“Oops, sorry. Sorry!” 

Chloe sighed. It was pointless to hide anything from Ella, and apparently it didn’t matter that her relationship with Lucifer was old news already. She hyped it up at every chance she found.

“Must be nice, though.” The latina woman smiled fondly, bringing the detective back to earth. 

“What is?”

“Lucifer seems like the kind of guy who would do _anything_ for you! I mean, look how he dotes to your every wish already. Don’t know about you, but the last person I asked to go down on me looked at me like I was crazy.” She made a gesture with her hand, dismissing the memory.

Chloe, to her credit, didn’t blush this time. “He is… kind to me.”

The other woman opened her mouth to say something else, but the approaching form of the Devil himself made her wink suggestively instead. 

“Sure, girl. I still want details.”

***

Her mind was wandering miles away while Lucifer drove them to her house. Today she had Trixie and they had planned a movie-cuddling night, if the girl finished her homework in time.

She should be thinking about what to make for dinner tonight, but instead she was circling around Ella’s words, realizing how true it was. Lucifer had done anything there is, and had no qualms about how kinky, weird or out of the norm she requested; not that she had done a crazy request yet. 

She wasn’t a prude, but she had her body complexes and fears, one of them not being capable of keeping up to her boyfriend’s standards. She was no Brittany, they both knew it; and it took Lucifer a few weeks to convince her that he wanted her, and if he wanted someone else he wouldn’t have agreed to be exclusive.

So far her first request had been trying anal. And, despite her initial fears, he had been wonderful about it. If she asked for something else, would he…?

“Detective?”

She blinked back to reality. “Huh?”

“Everything alright?”

It was then that she realized they were in front of her house. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

Lucifer tilted his head. “You’ve been pretty quiet all day. Did I… do something wrong?”

“Huh?”

“Last night. Did I hurt you?” The man extended a hand towards her, his eyes a deep chocolate full of concern.

Chloe smiled. “No. I’m fine, really. Just thinking, I guess?”

He smiled back, tentatively taking one of her hands in his. “But did you like it? Or don’t want to try again?” his voice was honest and without reproach, ready to scratch it from the list as soon as she said the word. It warmed her heart.

***

It came as a random thought. Really. 

It’s been _decades_ since the last time she even considered the idea, specially when it was too weird to think of herself in such situation. The people she had been intimate with had never given her enough confidence and trust to even bring it to the table.

Of course, neither of them was as crazy as Lucifer. He probably had done it before. It even had his _name_ on it. Literally.

The Devil’s threesome. Duh.

She slapped her forehead and emitted a sound that wasn’t of this world, the joke being too funny to silence her laugh in time. Lucifer jumped at her side, probably was about to fall asleep.

“Darling?”

“Sorry. I thought of something funny. Go back to sleep.”

He turned in her arms to face her. “Too late, I’m awake now. Want to share with the rest of the class?” In the dark, his eyes reflected the moonlight coming from her opened window. She couldn’t resist caressing his cheek.

“You’ll laugh, but because it’s too bad.”

“Right now I even accept dad jokes.” He closed his eyes, letting her admire his impossible long lashes. What had she done to deserve this man?

“Fine,” she sighed dramatically. “I was thinking that it was ironic to consider a Devil’s threesome with the Devil himself.”

Lucifer opened his eyes.

“It’s not that funny now that I said it out loud,” she made a face, not looking at him. 

“Darling?”

“Hm?” 

“Is that… is it what you want?” he put a hand over the one still in his cheek. Chloe licked her lips.

“It’s not that I _want_ it. I… I guess I was always curious but never had a chance?” she shrugged. “With time I simply forgot about it; but recently I, uh -”

“My, my, Detective!” his smile showed more teeth than what was needed. “Who knew that such dirty little thoughts plagued your mind? It’s that what has been distracting you today?”

“Maybe.” She blushed.

“Then worry not, my love. Your wish is my command!” he turned and reached for his phone on the nightstand. “I then shall call some -”

“Wait, wait. Just wait a second.” Chloe took the phone away from his hands. “First, not tonight. Tomorrow we have work and Trixie is downstairs,” she waited until he nodded. “And second, I don’t think I’m comfortable with a stranger…”

“Please, by my Father’s name, don’t say the Douche’s your first option.”

She shivered. The picture forming in her head was honestly disturbing. “No.”

“Then who do you have in mind?” 

“Uhhhh…” being honest she hadn’t thought that far.

“Then may I suggest someone? We both know that person, I assure you,” he jumped to defend himself when the woman narrowed her eyes. “It’s not a man, but I can vouch that her strap-on game is im-pe-cca-ble.” He made a gesture with his hand, like he was approving a chef’s masterpiece.

Chloe was awake enough to guess who he was talking about. “Maze?”

“Uh-huh,” he nodded enthusiastically. “She is just the demon you need, I promise she won’t disappoint.”

“But, would she…? You know.”

“Share you?” he kissed her nose when she jumped at his words. “Darling, she had been wanting to bang you for as long as I do. She’ll take this chance.” He put a finger in his lips as a pensive gesture. “And it’s not the first time we share, either.”

Chloe could feel like her face was burning by then. 

Tomorrow. She would deal with this tomorrow.

***

After dreaming of the demon-ninja-bartender’s head between her legs, Chloe wasn’t sure if bringing up her idea had been a good choice or not. Lucifer had been talking about it nonstop, asking her about boundaries and what she felt comfortable with doing in front of Maze and what she wanted Maze herself to do to her.

Chloe made the mistake of asking if it bothered him the thought of the another woman touching her. His answering smile was so sinful that her legs started to rub to calm the immediate ache between them.

“I know that you love me,” was what he said next. “And sharing you with someone else won’t change that. Also, it’s Maze and I trust her with my life.”

After months drilling into Lucifer’s head that she loved him and only him, and that she wasn’t going to run to the hills because he was the Big Bad Devil, hearing him say those simple words filled her chest with warmth. He truly believed it, or he wouldn’t have said it.

And so, they set a date and called Mazikeen to check availability.

“Maze, darling, are you interested in getting down with the Detective?” he said once he put the demon on speaker. Chloe facepalmed. 

_“Did she dump you already?”_ Mazikeen’s voice from the other side sounded bored. She was somewhere crowded, with people screaming in a foreign language. 

“ _Au contraire,_ dear. It seems like she wants to try something new.”

There were sounds of rushed footsteps and the noise from the background faded. Maze’s voice this time was absolutely focused on the conversation. _“Lucifer, I swear if this is a joke -”_

“It’s not, Maze.” Chloe tried to mediate. “I, um…”

 _“Decker! Didn’t know you had it in you!”_ she could hear the grin in her voice. 

“So you are in?” Lucifer smirked at his girlfriend’s blushing face.

 _“Hell yeah, I do,”_ the smirk was obvious in her voice. _“Where and when. I’ll be there.”_

“Bring your toys,” Lucifer added.

Chloe asked herself once more if this had been a good idea.

***

It was the day. After a week where work seemed to give her enough quiet time to imagine and picture and wonder about the possibilities; after a week doing exercises and practising to get used to the sensations as Lucifer instructed; and after a week trying not to freak out with every text from Maze, asking about how far was she into anal and what she felt uncomfortable with, Chloe was ready.

Sort of.

She tried not to hyperventilate as she took the elevator to the penthouse, freshly showered, shaved and relaxed after an afternoon of spa day and alone time. Lucifer, surprisingly, left her alone since the morning, once he was assured that his assistance with paperwork wasn’t needed, with a smile and a promise to get everything ready for tonight.

What exactly did he need to “get ready”, she was afraid to ask.

“Darling! Over here!” she heard coming from the bedroom. 

What she found there was definitely not something she considered finding - Maze, sitting on the bed and nursing a glass of whiskey, grinning and admiring her boyfriend’s ass while he looked for something in a drawer. She remembered that drawer. Lucifer stored there his proud collection of lubes and dildos. 

Oh boy.

“Hi guys,” she said as she accepted the tumbler from Maze’s hands. She was going to need the alcohol.

“Please tell me that you aren’t having second thoughts,” the demon held her in one of her deadly stares. “I’ve turned down a bounty and hauled my stuff up here, and I’d hate it if it was for naught.”

Chloe gulped down the rest of the whiskey. “I’m fine.”

“Relax, love. We are between friends,” her boyfriend found what he was looking for and turned around with a plethora of toys and bottles of lube. He closed the drawer with the hip before carefully placing the stuff on the bed. “We can go slow if it helps.”

“Ugh!” Mazikeen flopped down, opening her arms as they were wide, arching an eyebrow. “Don’t be all touchy feely with me watching. It’s disgusting.”

“Excuse me, the Detective’s body can be a work of art. It’s not my fault that I lose track of time gazing at it.”

Maze started to make gagging sounds.

“Okay,” Chloe tuned out the banter and closed her eyes, murmuring to herself “I can do this. I wanted this.”

The truth is, she did. Even now, nervous at the very real situation she was in, she still wanted to try. 

“So,” she interrupted whatever Lucifer was rambling about now. Both turned to look at her. “How are we going to do this?”

“Naked, for starters.”

“ _Mazikeen…”_ the Devil glared briefly at her. “Well, darling, you said that you didn’t mind kissing our dear Maze. How about you try that and we start from there?”

Chloe looked at the demon in front of her, considering his words. She was okay with kissing and being touched by the woman, that was true, but she was still nervous. She gulped.

Channeling the alcohol in her veins, the detective approached Maze and leaned down to kiss her, noticing immediately the differences between her and the Devil. Her lips were soft and a bit warmer than his - at least when he was in human form. Did the demon have another form? She wondered in the back of her head. 

Slowly, she pulled from the other woman’s lips and opened her eyes. 

Maze didn’t look pleased. “Girl, that was like kissing a schoolboy. Where’s the passion?” she smirked in Lucifer’s direction. “Is this what has you all hot and bothered? What a disappoint-”

She was attacked by the blonde blurr of a detective, pushing her back to the mattress, and forcing a moan from her when a tongue moved inside her mouth.

“That’s more like it!” Maze praised against Chloe’s opened mouth, grinning. 

She flipped them over and trapped the woman under her thighs, enjoying how she grabbed her hair to pull her closer to her mouth. Good. She liked her women demanding.

The demon opened one eye and watched her ex-boss, making sure that everything was okay with him so far, finding him absolutely enraptured with the sights, slightly blushing, lips parted. Catching her eye, he wetted his lips with the tongue. He nodded.

 _Nice,_ she thought.

Mazikeen ventured a hand down until her fingers touched the revealed skin on the other woman’s stomach, waiting for the signal for her to stop. It never came, so she proceeded to, painfully slowly (Lucifer's orders), lift the detective’s shirt up to her bra. 

Another look sideways. Lucifer’s hand roamed down, his fingers barely touching the button of his pants.

“Wanna join us?”

“Huh?” Chloe’s voice was winded. She opened her eyes, realizing that she wasn’t talking to her but to her boyfriend. She looked in his direction. “Hey.” She smiled, extending a hand.

“Hey,” he answered, approaching the pair. 

He leaned down, capturing her swollen lips, drinking her love for him like a thirsty man. His hands found the place where Maze’s were, placing them where he was by then used to, enjoying the way her breasts seemed to fit perfectly in his hands. _“I’ve been dreaming with this since I saw that movie,”_ he told her the first time she allowed him to touch her chest, earning a trademark eyeroll and a chuckle from her.

Lucifer squeezed, hard. Chloe yelped.

“How do you feel so far?” he whispered against her lips, holding her gaze.

“I’m fine,” her smile was sloppy, “But I want more.”

“On it,” they heard the demon’s voice before Chloe felt quick hands pulling her boots and pants away.

Just as quick and nimble, Maze managed to pull down her pants, too, and her underwear. The demon muttered a comment about how nice of her to not wear one of her granny panties for this before throwing them at Lucifer’s head.

“Careful,” Chloe gently removed her damp panties from Lucifer’s now messy hair. “I’ll need those later.”

“Or not.” He snatched the piece of clothing from her hand and smelled it briefly, like it was fine wine.

“Gross,” the blonde rolled her eyes.

Meanwhile, the demon was testing the waters, one hand slowly going up, ghosting over the skin on her inner thigh. Chloe jumped slightly when she touched at the peak, not used to a partner being so straightforward and direct. Lucifer usually went for more foreplay than that.

“Decker?”

“Go ahead,” Chloe said from her boyfriend’s lips. They had talked about her boundaries and the woman discovered that she was up to practically anything if they asked beforehand.

A moan erupted from her lips when the hot and wet mouth of the Lilim attacked her most sensitive place. Mazikeen knew what she was doing, that was for sure, as she furiously lapped with her tongue and aggressively grabbed her hips to keep her in place. 

“Detective,” Lucifer made her focus on him above her. “Are you okay?”

She nodded. “Yes.” Another moan when Maze bit her clit, softly, or as softly as a demon could. _“More.”_

Lucifer just smirked, taking off his suit jacket. Chloe took a second to roll her eyes _because of course he was completely dressed in a moment like this_ before helping him as much as her distracted mind could. When she got to the shirt, maybe a few buttons were sacrificed, but neither was complaining.

It was then when the woman felt Maze’s hands do more than hold her down, nimble fingers venturing inside her opening, trying and prodding, waiting for her responses. Soft touches on the entrance, but never deeper.

“Dammit, Maze!” she complained. “Stop teasing!”

“Fuck, Decker, your boyfriend told me to go easy on you.”

“Well, then I’m giving you permission to _stop teasing me_ ,” she growled, oblivious to the heated (literally) look from the devil. 

Any other comment was drowned by the scream once the bounty hunter’s fingers thrusted inside of her, hash but not enough to make it painful. Immediately she noticed the difference between Lucifer’s and the demon’s fingers, but that didn’t make the experience less pleasurable.

Chloe opened the eyes she didn’t know she had closed, finding her boyfriend licking up a path from her navel to her breasts, one hand on his destination.

“I love you,” she felt and saw him mouth against her skin, his eyes connecting with hers. She smiled, making a face and biting her lips when Mazikeen did _something_ with her tongue that was just perfect. Lucifer decided to burn her expression in his memory for future reference.

Taking advantage of the distraction, he ventured a hand behind her back, working on the clasp of her bra to free the goodies from their prison. Sneaking a hand under the piece of clothing, he massaged them before going for the right one with his mouth. Lucifer smirked when the sound coming from his Detective’s lips resembled his name.

When the sounds coming from the demon besides him stopped, Lucifer looked up to find her shimming down the bed, grabbing the Detective’s feet and pulling her down with her. Thinking fast, he jumped back and grabbed his girlfriend’s shirt and bra to push it off of her. 

“A little warning next time, darling?” he spat at Maze, who shrugged and went back to eating out the blonde.

“She is not complaining.” he heard the demon say.

“But she could have been hurt!”

“ _She_ is right here!” Chloe swatted him on the arm, demanding attention. “And I’m more than fine. Come back here, please?”

Lucifer looked down at her freed breasts, softly pinching one nipple. He smiled when she giggled, letting himself be pulled down to keep licking, sucking and giving all of his attention to the bouncy treasures. 

Chloe was having the time of her life, she decided. She had never been one for sharing or adventuring out of her comfort zone, not that it ashamed her; but Lucifer was right - experimenting with him was fun. Doing this was fun. She felt bold, sexy, desirable. She touched and was touched in so many places at once, something she couldn’t experience before.

One of her hands went down the devil’s back grabbing his backside firmly, enjoying his little jump in surprise.

“Pants off,” she instructed, pulling down the waistband.

“If my lady commands,” he sighed like it was a sacrifice to undress before his audience, removing himself from her person and allowing the woman a clear view of the demon between her legs.

What a sight.

“I know, she’s quite the artist,” Lucifer commented as he undid his pants buttons, “her skills with the tongue are out of this world.” He had this dreamy look in his eyes, remembering past experiences with his former bodyguard, and Chloe waited for the moment that jealousy hit her. Surprisingly enough, it never did. It was hard to when said demon was using those skills in her.

“I have noticed,” her voice at the end pitched high when a finger pressed in just the right spot. “Ah… more, please.” 

Maze scoffed and did it again, and again, and when she did it for the third time, she felt Chloe’s walls squeeze her tighter than before.

“I’m…”

“I know.” Mazikeen growled against her warmth, provoking a shiver in the human. What was with her and non-human growls? When Lucifer did that, too, she… uh, liked it a bit _too_ much.

Chloe moaned loudly when the demon picked up the pace, mercilessly lapping at her clit while she pushed her fingers in and out with determination. Another scream, and she put a hand over her mouth, muffling her moans and mewlings.

“No, no, no. Don’t do that, love,” Lucifer threw his pants away from the bed and rushed to pry her hand away from her face. He kissed her and swallowed her heavy breathing and her moans as she reached her climax. “Don’t hide those beautiful sounds.”

“Lucifer, shut the fuck up!” Maze didn’t stop the movements of her hands even if she was glaring at her former boss. 

“Don’t get distracted now, dearie,” he looked down at her busy hand with a raised eyebrow. 

She flipped him the bird and went down to finish the job. Almost immediately, Chloe screamed a choked sound, her back arching, one hand gripping Lucifer’s arm as she was lost in the orgasm. He smiled in delight, kissing her softly to bring her back to them, one hand caressing her hair away from her face.

“That was…”

“Amazing?” Maze got up and wiped the moisture with the back of the hand. “Yeah, I know.”

Chloe rolled her eyes and looked back at her boyfriend, unsurprised to find him stroking his already hard and noticeable cock.

“Need help with that?” she asked.

“Don’t mind me, I’ll just enjoy the show.” Maze sat back on the bed, her hands working with the complex straps of her boots. 

The blonde took a moment to consider if she minded being seen, shrugging when, well, she was already here. It wasn’t like the demon had seen anything new here.

Determined, she crawled between the devil’s legs and grabbed his member, delighted as always by how soft and hard it was at the same time. She looked up at him as she guided it to her mouth, smirking when he closed his eyes and whimpered.

He cursed under his breath, his right hand finding its place on her hair, not much for keeping her head in place but to take care of her long locks from getting in the way. Lucifer opened his eyes, marveling at the sight of his detective bobbing her head up and down on him, her tongue working around him, her hand grasping what she couldn’t fit in her mouth. 

He still didn’t know what he did to deserve this. 

Lucifer hissed when she released him with a pop, her tongue taking extra care to rub against the base of the head.

“ _Chloe_ …” he growled, clenching his hand to pull a bit of her hair, just the amount of force to make his point known. 

She chuckled, took a deep breath and went back down to work with renewed enthusiasm. Lucifer’s left hand fisted, the silky sheets doing little to distract him from the overwhelming sensation, from the moans and breaths escaping from his mouth.

He felt more than heard the surprised scream coming from the detective, making him look down to see if he had hurt her by accident. What he saw, instead, was Mazikeen kneeling behind the woman and doing something with her hands. He noticed then the opened bottle of lube besides her.

“I think she’s ready.” she muttered.

He nodded hastily, unable to say anything coherent. Chloe picked up the pace, the hand she was using to stroke him lazily going towards his hardening balls, squeezing with just enough strength and _oh dear dad in the heavens when had she gotten so good at this?_

Her pacing went haywire, whatever Maze was doing to her was distracting her and making delicious sounds vibrate in her throat and mouth. Oh yes, they should have done this before, Lucifer thought. 

He thrusted up a few more times, the hand on her head stabilizing her and helping keep up the quick pace when she proved incapable of doing anything else but focus on Maze’s hands on her rear. He knew by then that she didn’t mind him taking a more active role in blowjobs, or getting a bit rough sometimes, if he needed it to finish. They had set up a safety signal system, after all, in case she wasn’t so okay anymore.

Her moans and whimpers fueled him, his hips moving fast and hard, chasing the climax he knew was the first of many that night.

He came first in her mouth, followed by what sounded like the Detective’s second orgasm of the night, courtesy again of dear Maze and her magic hands.

Chloe withdrew quickly, coughing and recuperating, breathing in precious oxigen. 

“A little warning would have been appreciated,” she narrowed her eyes at the demon.

“You both are such crybabies,” Maze rolled her eyes, one hand on one hip, bringing attention to her already strapped in treasure and great acquisition. 

“Oh, you brought him?” Lucifer recognized it - him-, of course he did. 

“Yeah. It’s Decker’s first double fun time. I could have brought the other one, but for this it’s too big,” her other hand went to her chin in a pensive gesture. “Next time, though? Totally possible. If she’s up to it.” She added with a grin.

Chloe looked at the purple dildo with apprehension. Sure, it wasn’t the biggest she had seen in her life, but it’d have to share space. With Lucifer.

“Chickening out now?” Mazikeen drew her attention to her frown. 

The woman shook her head. “Let’s do this.”

“It’s okay to stop here, love,” Lucifer grabbed her arm and caressed her cheek with his other hand, a soft gesture even if he was absolutely naked and with shiny new hard on display.

“I know,” she smiled at him, “but I want to. If I don’t like it you guys will know.”

“Nice.” The demon’s smirk was full of teeth. 

The blonde took a deep breath and pushed her devil down on the mattress, assuming position on top of him. He sneaked a hand to grab her breast, smiling when she giggled.

“Ready?” he asked, his other hand guiding his cock to her entrance. Chloe nodded, lowering herself down, sighing at the familiar pressure of him inside of her. 

When she settled in place, she made a gesture to Mazikeen to join them, leaning down to give her better access. It was weird, feeling this full and knowing that it wasn’t the whole thing yet.

Slowly, but without pause, the demon pushed in the lubed toy. Inch by inch, giving the woman time to adjust to the feeling, waiting for any signal to stop. Chloe cursed and mewled a few times, but never told her to withdraw. Go, Decker.

Once she was fully sheathed, the demon crossed looks with her formed boss over the human’s head, rolling her eyes at his childish watery grin and his sparkling eyes. Of course, he had been a bit too excited to share his “precious detective”, and was looking forward to this more than her.

“Detective?” he whispered when Chloe kept silent.

“One moment,” she breathed out slowly, and even that movement shifted _something_ inside of her. It was… too much. But not in a bad way? She just needed to wrap her head around the idea of what was going on. “Ok, I think you can move.”

Lucifer didn’t, but Maze did, and the woman screamed at the sensation. Her arms gave out, collapsing on her boyfriend’s chest, a choked moan in her throat.

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” she reminded him. “Move.”

He frowned a bit, secured her against him, and started thrusting up at his own pace, trying not to sync with the demon. 

“C’mon, Decker,” Maze slapped her ass, earning another loud sound between a moan and a scream. 

“Lucifer…” she tried to put herself back up in her hands, _“more.”_

He whimpered, heeding her command and giving her more of what she needed. Her mewling and moans were loud in the room, drowning out his own sounds and the noises of skin against skin. It was music for his ears, a symphony he would treasure forever, of a moment where he could fulfil a fantasy for his lover, the most important lover in his existence.

 _“More.”_ She said.

He went to grab her hips in place, but found the demon’s hands there. He settled with placing his on her waist, following her movements as she swung between their bodies with their unsynced thrusts. 

Chloe trembled, feeling the third orgasm coming, but unable to do anything about it as it came and went and crested and meshed with the next and she felt the pressure inside, a delicious sensation she didn’t know she needed in her life. 

A hand gripped her hair, lifting her face, as a pair of lips found hers, devouring her like the hands on her body gripped and held as much as they could. She moaned in those lips, bit those lips, and found that they belonged to Lucifer when she opened her eyes. Her arms gave out again, and she let herself be rocked and held by them, otherworldly beings with enough strength to support her as she simply held for the ride.

“Chloe, I…,” she frowned. What was he trying to say?

“I’m fine,” she thought she smiled. She managed to get one hand to his hair, gripping it and guiding his mouth to hers. “I love you.”

Maze groaned in the background as Lucifer moaned, his hands grabbing her ass as he pounded harder than what he would usually would have in this situation. Chloe seemed to enjoy it, as she screamed his name and came again around him, squeezing him almost painfully. It was just what he needed, as he thrusted a few more times and finished with a curse formed in his lips.

Everyone slowed down, trying to catch their breath, and the demon pulled out of the woman. Lucifer stayed in place one moment, but soon rolled his girlfriend over to check if she was alive and well, that they hadn’t broken her.

“Detective?” he worried when he saw her eyes closed.

“Out of order,” she lifted a finger, her words slurred and barely understandable. Lucifer chuckled. Broken, no. Brains fucked out, yes.

“Don’t know about you, but I’m still horny,” Mazikeen said as she undid the clasps of her strap. “Wanna go? For the old times?”

He blinked and looked back at the human for confirmation. They had talked about this, and she was apparently okay with him having sex with his old partner, but he still wanted to check.

Chloe smiled and shuffled to the other side of the bed. “Don’t mind me. I think I’m broken for the rest of the weekend,” she half shrugged, preparing for the show.

He nodded and smiled back to the demon. “Give me your worst.”

“Decker’s near, so don’t be so cocky.”

“Oooh,” Lucifer saw his opportunity. “I’ll give you as much co - ugnf!” the air was pushed from him when Mazikeen jumped on him, one hand on his mouth.

“Just shut it, _boss,”_ she hissed. “Put that pretty mouth to better use.”

She swiftly slid his member inside as he sat up, one hand stabilizing him and the other on the demon’s back. He was grinning predatory, all teeth and and danger, his eyes blazing with hellfire. 

“Careful, Mazie, love.” He flipped them over, grabbed one of her legs and positioned it on his shoulder, pounding hard and mercilessly. “You are playing with fire.”

Chloe realized something then. She had never had the chance to see him actually have sex with someone else; but he had always told her that with her it was different. That what he felt with her was new, beautiful, something he hadn’t have the chance to experience before. She could see it now, how, at least with Maze, it was like a battle; a dangerous dance of shows of power, looking to make the other submit.

They bickered while they fucked, too, for goodness sake.

They were quick, raw, pure strength and power; only seeking their own pleasure and enjoying watching the other squirm and chase their completion. When Lucifer came, he searched for her with his eyes.

The woman blinked, accepting her devil when he collapsed on the bed next to her. He wiggled his way into her arms and closed his eyes when she kissed him on the forehead.

“You okay?” he said as his hands found her waist, caressing her cooling skin. 

“Hm-hn,” she nodded lazily. “Next time, I want Maze to do with you what she did on me today, though.”

“Damn right, Decker!” the demon flopped down on the other side of the Devil, one hand finding her breasts. She squeezed one.

“What’s up with you guys and my chest?”

“‘S nice.” Maze said.

“And bouncy!” Lucifer quipped from between them, his face squished in between those same breasts. “And warm. And soft. And-”

“We get it, loverboy.”

“I am not-!”

“Quit it, guys.”

Lucifer shut his mouth.

“Whipped.” The demon coughed.

“ _Enough.”_ Chloe said in her Mom Voice.

“Yes, moooom,” Mazikeen rolled on her back with exasperation.

For a while neither said anything, just enjoying the afterglow and the sounds of the city coming from outside. Chloe could fall asleep just then, and was about to when a voice broke the silence.

“So,” the Lilim cleared her throat. “When are we repeating this?”

The human opened her eyes and looked down, finding her boyfriend’s puppy eyes, a technique developed under Trixie’s tutelage.

He smiled, kissing away the groan she made when she realized that yes, there would be a next time.


End file.
